An Angel Fallen From Paradise
by Kokoro88
Summary: Summer vacation just started on the islands, Sora is keeping his distance. Kairi begins to get worried because of rumors that Sora and his mother are being abused. Will Kairi be able to save him, or will it continue? my first ever one shot! Read & review!


Hiya! This is my first story up here, and I would really like some review please! please let me know what you think, even if it might seem like you think this is the worst thing in the world. XD Any comment is a helpful comment!

* * *

Sora walked out onto his beach, going down the sandy beach with his shoes hanging in his hand. He kept his hood over his head, the sun setting off in the distance. It was getting late, he would have to go back home. Sora never stopped walking, his chain clinking against his leg and red jumper suit as he walked. He didn't want to go home, his father was gone all day and his mother hadn't gotten out of bed that morning. The night before, he knew that he heard her screams for help, for him to run away and get some help. His father had yelled that Sora should stay in his room, not to listen to them and just go to sleep. Lately his father had been snappy, had been releasing his anger and such upon them. Sora was after all an only child, his father said that was normal. Sora kept walking down the sandy shore, not wanting to go home. If his mother was still not feeling well, as she told him when he knocked on their bedroom door, then his father would want to "talk" with Sora. He remembered the last time they "talked," his father was yelling at him and then everything went black. He remembered waking up on the bed, still dressed in his school uniform, and his head hurting on the side. Sora didn't go to school the next day; his mother told him to stay home and that she would talk with his father that night. Everything else from that day was foggy, he couldn't remember. Sora stopped walking, then looked out to the sunset. He wanted to hide away like the sun did. He wanted to hide with his mother away from his father just like the moon and stars would hide from the sun and how the sun would hide from the night sky. He heard his name being called, making him turn around as the sea breeze struck the side of his face, causing his cheek to sting. Kairi ran up to him, in her white tank top and light purple skort. 

"Hey, it's getting late. We need to head home." Sora never replied, he just looked back to the sunset. "Why do you have your hood up? It's not raining and it's not going to block the sun when it's setting."

Sora kept looking out to the sunset, he wanted to hide just like it was now hiding. "I'm not going home." he said, shaking as he did. He didn't want that discussion with his father if his mother was still out, he didn't want it at all.

Kairi was worried, Sora had become more distant sense the start of summer break two weeks ago. He never wanted to go home and she never got to see his mother anymore. "What's wrong?" She asked, not getting a reply. Kairi then remembered the rumors that people were saying around his house, the neighbors. Kairi lived too far to hear anything from Sora's house, but she still heard the rumors. "You're mother was screaming last night... is everything okay at home?"

He looked down at her. Kairi was really worried about him. Sora wanted to talk to someone, but his father said something bad would happen to his mom if he ever told anyone about their conversations. Not only that, but Sora didn't want anything to happen to the other people he knew. "It was nothing... my parents just got into a little argument that's all."

"Little? People told me that they heard things breaking and your mother screaming like she was dying." Kairi wanted an answer; Sora was hiding something. He turned to walk away, back to his little boat, but Kairi ran in the way with her arms out. "Tell me what's wrong Sora!"

He tried to walk pass her, but Kairi took his hand. "Let me go!" He forced her down to the ground, making Kairi fall back onto the sand. Sora looked down at her, shocked at what he had just done. He knelt down to help her up, but Kairi just looked at him like he was a monster. "I'm really sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"You're face..." She said, getting to her knees. He just looked at her, then tried to get up. Kairi took his hand that still held the shoes and gently got him to his knees. Then Kairi just looked at his face under the hood. It was hard to see with it on, so she she lowered his hood and found the mark. "You're hurt! How did this happen?" She wanted answers. It looked like he took quite a hit on his left cheek, which was shadowed because the sun was on the opposite side. Sora looked away, trying to face it away from her. It wasn't black and blue yet, it was a fresh hit. It was still a bit red with the new marks on it, the lines of scabs that were formed from a shocking hit.

Sora got up again, putting on his shoes. Kairi just looked up at him, worried sick about what was happening. "For your own good... just stay away from my place tonight okay? Stay away... stay away until I tell you to come." He went to his little canoe and started to row back to the main island, leaving her there to worry.

* * *

It was dark now, the sun was completely down by the time that Sora got home. The two story house stood high, most of the lights on. He could hear the sounds of his mother cooking. He looked to the side, at the driveway, only to find that his father was still not home yet. It was another late night, it was going to be another night of screams that Sora would have to fall asleep to. He walked up the porch steps and went inside, keeping his hands in his pockets as he got in. "Mom I'm home." 

"Sora?" She peeked out of the kitchen; it was just a door frame keeping that room away from the living room with the staircase that led to the bedrooms upstairs. His mother went back inside, putting some things down that clinked and clanked, and then went out with some haste to him. His mother gave him a hug, making Sora cringe at the pain in his shoulder. "I'm so happy to see you... you're father has been out all day and I was worried that-"

"Let's go now." He told her. His mother let him go and Sora looked at her with a scared determination. He also looked lost, but it was probably the only time they could flee. "We need to go... Dad... he's gone crazy."

"Sora..." His mother put her hands on his shoulder, right on the injury. He cringed a bit, her letting go. "I'm sorry, I forgot."

He still didn't make eye contact with his mother, he was trembling all over. Both stopped talking when they heard breaks squeaking, making them look to the front door as they heard a car turn off. "He's here..." Sora looked back at his mother, begging. "I want to go... I don't want to be here anymore..."

"Go upstairs... I'll talk with him." she ordered more than encouraged. Sora nodded and ran upstairs, closing the door behind him and keeping the light to his room off. He sat down on the bed, being very quiet so he could hear the conversation downstairs between his parents.

He could hear the door open, his mother hadn't moved loudly enough for him to hear any footsteps. He could hear his father's steps though, they were loud and hard. "How are you doing today?" His father asked, sounding a little off center. Sora sighed, he was drunk again. "I asked you a question."

"I'm fine." His mother spoke stern. "Tai, it's about us. I don't think that... it's not going to work out-"

"What's not going to work out?" His father had more force in his voice, making Sora shake. "I get us money by working, I feed you and keep a roof over your head. We had a kid together and another's coming... what isn't working out?"

"Us Tai. I mean... what you're doing to me. What you're doing to Sora. It's not fair for him! Why shouldn't he get a normal like like any other child? Why do you use him like a play toy?"

"Because you get boring." His father laughed out loud; Sora was scared out of his mind from listening to the conversation. He moved a bit, wanting to listen more but feeling uneasy. "Did he put you up to this?"

"No, no, Sora had nothing to do with this." His mother begged, but he could hear his father coming closer to the stairs. He started up the steps, his mother chasing after him. "Leave Sora alone Tai, he's so young and you're-"

"Shut up bitch!" He yelled, a loud smack followed by a thump. Sora stood up. His father had just hit his mom on the stairs and she had fallen down. Sora looked at the door in fear; he was coming. "I'm going to teach that boy a lesson... he doesn't mess with our family like this!"

"Tai, Tai no!" She yelled back, sobbing with her words. "Leave him alone Tai, don't hurt him. If you need to hurt someone hurt me please... leave Sora alone..."

"Who said I was going to hurt him?" he growled. He had made it up the stairs and his voice was booming louder, making Sora's ears burn. "I need to be entertained too... why not hit two birds with one stone?" Sora backed up, hitting the edge of his bed but still looking at the door. It swung open, Sora's father standing in the door frame. "What did you tell your mother?"

"No-nothing." Sora stuttered, which always ticked off his father even more. The man was crazy enough. His gray business pants were all wrinkled and his white office shirt was untucked, his tie was gone and the top button was undone. In one hand he held a liquor bottle that was almost empty. "I said nothing." Sora corrected himself as best he could.

His father drank another gulp of the liquor, keeping his cold gray eyes on Sora. The boy could feel his knees about to buckle, he was terrified of his father more than any one else he knew. "Nothing huh?" He took another gulp, Sora nodding. "Like hell you said nothing. Who put those damn ideas in my woman's head?"

"I-I don't know. I just got home and-and came up here to... to wait for dinner." Sora made up the story, trying his best to look truthful.

The drunk businessman took another gulp, the bottle almost empty, and then threw it to the side. The bottle shattered, the sound making Sora jump and look at the glass and extra liquid that dripped down the side of the cabinet that it had hit. "You're lying... don't you ever lie to your father!" The man roared, swinging at Sora. He hit the boy on the left side of his face, where the injury from before was. Sora fell to his right, onto the floor, his hand on his reddening and somewhat bleeding cheek. Sora tried to keep the tears in, but he couldn't help but to sniffle with a short sob. "Are you crying? A boy never cries!" Tai walked up to Sora, making him stand. He picked up the young teen by his arm, holding it higher then Sora could reach. Sora went on his toes, trying to keep his arm attached and also trying to stop the tears from starting. "Don't you ever cry around me, you got that?" Sora nodded, his father pushing him down to the bed with great force. Sora hit it hard, his head hitting his windowsill slightly, making the pain go through but not very much. He winced at it, but looked back up at his father. He now had a different look in his eyes. Sora's father didn't look upset anymore, he looked like he was full of lust. "Now then... I need some cheering up."

Sora just looked up at him, still on the bed and looking up at his father.

The man kept his eyes on Sora, then grinned. "Take off your shoes."

"..." Sora didn't say anything, he just kicked off his shoes and slid further to the window, wishing that he could grow wings and fly out right now.

His father took a step closer, inspecting Sora like a trainer would inspect a dog. "Take off your jacket." Sora again did as told, but it hurt some. His right shoulder was black and blue, it was a favorite spot for his father to attack. Sora threw it to the ground, looking up at his father in fear. He didn't like how this was going, but he didn't want to upset his father anymore and make the maniac hurt his mother again. She was still crying, he could hear her sobs in the distance. Obviously she could hear every order that the dictator was giving, and she felt absolutely helpless to get Sora out of that room and away from the nightmare. His father went up to him, Sora backing up against the cold window. He just looked up at his father as he came close, still not on the bed but tall enough to lean over and look at the injury. "When did you get that?" He touched it.

Sora cringed again, but the man still wanted an answer. "About one week ago." Sora said, his voice rattling more then a baby's toy.

"Who gave it to you?" He ordered for information.

He couldn't believe that his father forgot about it. It was one week ago, he had come back late again and was taking out his gambling losses on his mother. Sora told him to stop and the man had told Sora to go to his room. The boy had tried to be the hero, going into the kitchen and starting to dial for help, for the police. But before Sora could even tell his name his father pulled him away and took the phone, hanging it up. Sora had fallen hard onto the tile floor, then his father had grabbed the closest thing. He hit Sora on the shoulder with a metal pot twice. Sora was amazed that the healing was going so well for a blunt hit like that.

"Yo-yo-you did." Sora said, trying to back up some more. He then remembered the other part of the incident in the kitchen one week ago, the part where his father started to hit on him and his mother had to come in to stop it all.

"I gave it to you?" He grabbed onto the wound again, making Sora yelp at the pain. He never let go, but pulled Sora up to eye level. "I did that." He said, as if a robot was just programmed to answer like that. Sora looked at the door, it was still open. If he somehow stunned his father he could make it out. He would grab his mother and run as fast as he could, both would run until they got to someone who would keep them safe. His father still held him up by his right shoulder, the pain pulsing through his veins, but Sora had something else in mind. He got out of his father grasp and started to the door, trying to get away. "Where the hell do you think you're going!" he ordered, pulling Sora back by the back of his jumper suit. He pulled Sora so hard the boy fell back immidiately, ramming the floor hard. He sat up, his back against his bed, as the crazy man shut and locked the door. "Now... I brought you into this world... work for me."

"Dad..." Sora whispered, backing up into his bed more. He stood up to run out again but his father got hold of both of Sora's arms, pushing him back onto the bed. Sora fell back, his legs over the side as his father came over. "Dad... stop this Dad..." Sora started to beg, but the man let the liquor take over. He went over and looked down at Sora, then put his knees on the bed, kneeling over Sora. The boy tried to get up again but his father held down his wrists while Sora fought to get free. "Dad stop, let me go!" Sora yelled out, he couldn't even hear the sobbing of his mother anymore. His father hit Sora on the face again, harder and higher this time. Sora yelped again, the blood starting to drip down over his ear. "Let me go..." He looked up at his father's lifeless eyes, tears brimming in his own. "Dad stop this... let me go... let me and Mom go..."

His father didn't have to hold Sora's hands down anymore; the boy was too scared to move. Sora just looked up at him as he caressed Sora's neck with his hand. The boy shivered and closed his eyes, starting to weep for help. "Don't worry Sora..." his father started, making Sora look up at him, "it'll be over soon... just make Daddy happy." He started to unzip Sora's jumper, making the boy squirm again.

Sora tried to get free but his father held him down again. "Mom, Mom help me please!" he cried out over his sobs of fright. He could hear his mother crying again, she was louder now and he could hear her. Sora kept fighting, but his father was too strong. "Mom, Mom please make him stop! Make Dad stop!"

"Shut up!" he yelled, taking his hands from Sora's wrists and putting them on his throat.

Tai was trying to stop Sora's breathing, but Sora put his hands on his father's wrists to try and break free. He wanted to yell for someone to help, but the air supply for such an outcry was being taken right out of his lungs. Sora felt himself growing weaker, his father looking with rage in his eyes and not letting go. "Dad... Daddy... you're... you're hurting me..." Sora begged for him to stop, still with tears falling.

His father never let go, keeping a tight hold. Sora felt himself slipping. His father was going to kill him. First it was a beating, then almost rape, and now murder. Sora loosened his grip slowly, but kept trying to hold onto the world he was in right now, the world of the living. He faintly heard knocking on the door, then a breaking sound; some footsteps coming up the steps, his mother crying out to stop his father. Then there was knocking on the door that locked Sora in, away from any help. His father loosened his grip, turning around to look at the door. Sora got free, coughing a bit for air, and then went again to unlock the door. His father pulled him back again, punching Sora in the stomach. Then he pushed Sora down on the bed again, blood running now in a small stream from his mouth. Tai went over Sora again, the pounding on the door kept going. "I told you to make me happy kid." He snarled.

Sora looked with fear, he had never seen this side of his father no matter how much he drank. The man unzipped Sora's jumper even more, the boy screaming for the door pounders to help him. His father went down to start having his "fun" with Sora, but then the door was kicked open. A group of five men in suits, police suits, came in and grabbed his father. Sora backed up into a corner, shocked and hugging himself. He stayed there as he father yelled to be set free, the men handcuffing him and taking him out of the room. Sora stayed there, hugging himself in lost confusion and waiting for his guardian angel or even the savior himself. Sora just looked at the doorway in shock as Kairi came inside, finding him in the corner of his bed.

"Sora..." She said, going over to him. Sora just stayed in the corner, staring blankly and in shock at the doorway. Kairi hugged Sora, though he was still looking at the doorway. "He's gone... he's not going to come back Sora he's gone..."

The boy closed his eyes, then started to let the tears of fear and frustration fall down his cheeks. They stung his injuries, but for now it didn't matter. Kairi held the lost child as he cried, he was saved for now from that devil of a man. Sora never wanted to see Tai's face ever again, but that would never happen. They would meet again. They needed to bring the crazy man known as Sora's father to justice. He still sobbed with fear of what could happen, yet with the happiness that all dangers were gone for now.


End file.
